


Emperor Burger with Snokey Bacon

by dametokillfor



Series: Extra Marshmallows [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is Poe's daughter, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's 5AM, Finn is trying to care about the dressing down he’s receiving from his deputy manager, but all he can think about is the texts he's been swapping with Poe all night, the reason he's half asleep and half an hour late to work. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>---x</p><p>In which Hux has a brief flirtation with human feelings, Poe looks like a movie star, and Finn has the best sandwich ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor Burger with Snokey Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, is that a previously used tag missing from the additional tags section? ;)
> 
> This was a nightmare to write, and the ending could have gone one of two ways. In the end, I think I definitely prefer this one.

“Here at First Order, Finn, we don't tolerate insubordination. We don't tolerate lateness. We don't tolerate excuses. There are no three strike systems in place here, no 'oh don't worry, it was your first time', we believe in discipline and order.”

It's 5AM, Finn is trying to care about the dressing down he’s receiving from his deputy manager, but all he can think about is the texts he's been swapping with Poe all night, the reason he's half asleep and half an hour late to work. 

( _I should feel bad about how tired you’ll be at work tomorrow, but I don't plan on this being the last time I keep you up all night x_ ).

“Finn, are you even listening?” Hux asks.

Finn looks up, “I'm late to work, you're losing your shit over it, but you can't afford to fire me because I'm the only other moron who will pull these dumbass early shifts with you.”

Hux's face is nearly as red as his hair. Finn would take more pleasure in it, but he's far too tired. He’s been at First Order since he was 17, and this is the first time he's done anything he can be pulled up on. (Correction, been _caught_ doing anything). He knows Hux won't do anything, regardless of how he talks to him. Mostly because everyone is scared away from applying for work at the fast food chain, due to the human catastrophes that are the senior staff. 

There's the volatile Ben (Kylo, Finn has to remind himself), who never seemed to get the message that My Chemical Romance broke up (and grew up). There's Phasma, a tall, elegant woman who is probably the best of the three, but is so fiercely driven, she comes across as cold and unapproachable. There's Hux, an angry British man whose default setting is disappointed. And there's Finn.

Finn likes to think he's the most normal of the bunch.

He's probably wrong.

\---x

“Welcome to First Order, where every order is as important as the first, can I take your order?” 

Finn is on autopilot. He's as sweet and attentive as he possibly can be, but his mind isn't on the job. He's thinking about Poe, about Poe suggesting he might drop by for a late breakfast after dropping Bea off at school. 

As the young man stands, umming and ahhing over the menu, completely ignorant to the fact there are disgruntled customers stood behind him, Finn spots him. Poe has just walked in, is ruffling his hair for no discernable reason, other than to drive Finn insane, and he's now slightly concerned he's going to pop a boner in the middle of work. Poe is in a dark t-shirt, with a brown and red leather jacket over it. His jeans look worn, and comfy, and are clinging to him in exactly the right places. 

Finn is in a white polo shirt, white pants, white shoes and a white baseball cap, all of which have the friendly First Order mascot Vader on them, holding a burger and giving a thumbs up. He's definitely not having the same effect on Poe.

Finn doesn’t realise he’s staring until the young man at the counter clears his throat loudly. 

“I'll have a Trooper Shake. If it's not too much trouble.” He says, with a derisive snort.

Finn flashes him a beatific smile, “None at all.”

The Trooper shakes are easy enough for Finn to make while he lets himself mentally rehearse what he’s going to say to Poe. He needs to mentally rehearse in order to make sure he manages to carry on an intelligent conversation with him, and doesn’t end up telling him he collects ears in a bucket. (He’s still amazed he’s had sex again in the years since that slip up). 

As he’s putting the shake through, he’s decided that ‘Hey’ is a good start, and oh God, Poe is being served by Hux, and Hux is smiling.

Wait, what?

Finn watches as Hux, _Hux_ , stumbles through the specials and the new promotions while Poe looks up at the menu board over their heads. 

Poe looks Hux straight in the eye, plasters on a smile that would make Finn’s pants drop if he wasn’t so amused, “What’s your favourite meal, sweetheart?”

“The Emperor Burger, with Snokey bacon.” 

“Then I’ll take one of those.” 

Hux nods, “Okay, right away.”

Poe winks at him, “Atta boy.”

Hux heads to the fryers, sets about getting the burger together. (Finn has never been more thankful to be working solo with him as he is now). Poe watches him leave, before sliding across to Finn’s station.

“Smooth.” Finn tells him.

“I didn’t know I still had it in me.” Poe admits, his smile softening, becoming almost shy, “It’s been a while since I’ve had to turn on the charm like that.”

“Well, I think Hux is in love with you. I’ve never seen him smile.” Finn chances a look behind him, “He’s probably back there, icing his aching face.”

Poe laughs, “You got a break anytime soon?”

“I get off in an hour.” 

“Lunch?” 

“You sure you can manage lunch on top of an Emperor Burger with Snokey bacon?” 

“The company is a pretty good incentive to try.” Poe says, with a smile. 

Finn is about to say something when Hux returns with Poe’s meal. Poe shoots Finn another smile, before sliding back across to where Hux is. Hux looks like he’s got over his brief flirtation with human feeling, and has a sour look on his face. Finn would call it jealousy, but he’s pretty certain Hux wouldn’t stoop to such a petty human emotion. 

However, it will be great fun finding out.

\---x

Poe is waiting for Finn when he finishes. He's leaning against a motorcycle. He’s got dark aviators on, and there's a grin on his face. That's it, Finn is done. (Again. He's not sure which time this is, but Poe is definitely going to kill him).

“No.” Finn says, pointing at him, “No.”

“No?”

“You don’t get to stand here, looking like some kind of movie star, while I’m in this…” Finn gestures down to his uniform. 

Poe smiles, takes off his sunglasses and looks Finn up and down, biting the arm of his glasses, “I don’t know. It’s definitely a look.”

“Shut up.” He nods to the bike, “Have you got another helmet for that?” 

Poe looks back at the bike, back to Finn, “Oh, this isn't mine.”

He pushes himself off it, “I don't know who this belongs to. I just figured I looked cooler stood by this than by my safe, red family car. Actually, we should leave before I get arrested.” 

Finn shakes his head, can't keep the smile off his face. Poe is just as much of an idiot about this thing as he is. 

\---x

Lunch is a homemade sandwich from a small deli which Finn _has to try, God, you haven't had a sandwich til you've had one from here_. It's eaten at a small cast iron table outside the store, with the autumn sun warming their backs.

“This is amazing.” Finn announces round an obnoxiously large mouthful of sandwich. Beef, ham, two cheeses, some green stuff that he can't quite identify and the best bread he's ever had in his mouth. He's almost certain Poe is ready to renounce any attraction he ever felt for him, but Finn doesn't even care. 

Poe is looking at him, a look somewhere between fond, appalled and impressed. He's just gone for a simple coffee himself.

(“I ate an Emperor Meal for you, Finn. I've been put off any solids for at least a month.”)

Finn wipes his mouth, puts the sandwich down and offers an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. I've not eaten anything that wasn't a TV dinner, or from First Order since… wait, when did the last Hobbit come out?”

“Finn!” Poe sounds like he's scolding a naughty child. 

“What? I eat, I just don't eat anything with nutritional merit.” Finn shrugs, “Or taste.”

Poe shakes his head, “Walking disaster.”

“Says the guy who posed in front of a strangers bike to look cool.”

Poe picks up a piece of greenery from Finn's plate, and throws it at his head. Finn retaliates with a bit of tomato.

“I'm starting to see why you're not allowed real food.” Poe tells him, “Eat your damn sandwich.”

Finn takes another few bites, before speaking up again, “How do you know this place anyway?”

“Jess. Her ex owns the place.” Poe explains, “I got to try half of these while they were being invented, and perfected.” 

“And Jess is okay with you coming here?”

“Hell no, she'd kill me if she ever found out.” Poe says with a laugh, “But I'm not giving up sandwiches this good for anyone. Hoagies before brogies.”

Finn stops eating, glares at him, “Are you proud of that line?”

“More than I probably should be.” Poe admits.

Finn's enjoying the knowledge that Poe is just as ridiculous as he is. Either he’s just as eager to impress as Finn, or he's just a complete nerd, and Finn is more than happy with both. 

Lunch ends way too quickly, with Poe talking about the other sandwiches Finn needs to try next, and the bizarre story of the greatest sandwich in the world, that Poe created while fall down drunk and spent a year trying to recreate, after alcohol erased the ingredients from his brain. (He had later discovered the sandwich had been Kraft cheese slices and cranberry sauce, and it had only been delicious to his drunken brain).

“Oh, I have something for you.” Poe tells Finn, as they reach his car. (It really is a red monstrosity, Finn much prefers the motorcycle.)

He opens the door, reaches into the glove box and pulls out a small Tupperware container, emblazoned with stars and spacemen. Poe passes it to him.

“Homemade cupcake, courtesy of Bea Bea.” Poe announces proudly, “She insisted we save you one from the batch we made yesterday.”

Finn pops the lid off, to see a bright blue cupcake, with thick grey-blue frosting and a pirate flag stuck in the top.

“You guys made this?”

“Auntie Jess and Bea Bea made it, I supervised, and made hot chocolate.” Poe explains, “Papa Poe isn't allowed to bake, after accidentally burning Bea Bea's birthday cake. The moral of the story being don't try to watch Breaking Bad while you have a cake cooking, because you will nearly burn your kitchen down.”

Finn can't help but laugh, “You're a disaster.”

“That's what Bea Bea said.” 

There's a moment then. The laughter dies down, the pair are just stood together, close, comfortable, like they're supposed to be here together. Finn rests a hand on Poe's upper arm, and just looks at him. This gorgeous idiot, who for some reason has bought him lunch, and is giving him cupcakes and makes homemade birthday cakes.

“Thanks for this, the day, the lunch, the cupcake.” Finn tells him, pulling his hand back, “It was nice talking to someone who isn't Rey. Or Han. Or Chewie.”

“Or my new boyfriend, Hux.” Poe says, with a wink. 

“Oh, you blew that one.”

“Shame. I like them pale and angry.”

“You should meet Kylo. He makes Hux look like a Care Bear.”

“Maybe you should introduce us.” 

“He's not as cute as me.” Finn blurts out, completely against his will. He knows Poe is joking, and he wants to kick himself for how pathetic and desperate he sounds. 

Poe smiles at him, rests a hand on his shoulder, “Guess I’ll stick with you then.”

Poe’s eyes flick to Finn’s lips. Finn doesn’t think he’s wanted anything more than he wants Poe to kiss him now, more than he wants to kiss Poe now.

Finn leans in, without even realizing he’s doing it, lifts a hand up to cup Poe’s cheek. Before the moment is gone, before he loses his nerve, he leans in and presses his lips to Poe’s. 

It’s not the world’s best first kiss, Finn’s breath probably smells of whatever was in the sandwich he just ate, and Poe seems a little tense. The angle is off and Poe’s hand is gripping his arm far too tightly. Finn knows it’s fast, knows he should probably have met the man more than twice before doing this, but he’s hooked already. 

When Poe doesn’t respond, Finn pulls back. Poe smiles, a warm, real smile. 

“I’m sorry, I thought…”

“Finn, no, it’s not like that. This…” He gestures between them, “I want this. I do.”

“It’s the sandwich, I knew I should have got a mint, or some gum or,”

“What? No, it’s not… God, you’re adorable.” Poe laughs, “I wanted to kiss you, really. It’s just, I haven’t done this in over ten years, now I’ve known you less than a week and I’m already completely gone for you. I’m terrified, and I’m excited, and… not making any goddamn sense, am I?”

“Not really.” Finn’s nervous. What if Poe is having second thoughts? 

“Look, Finn, you’re incredible. I really like you, but I don’t want to screw this up by jumping right in. I’ve got Bea Bea to think of too.” Poe explains, “We’ve known each other three days, and no matter how much I like you, no matter how sexually forward I get in 2AM texts, no matter how sure I think I am right now, I think I need to take it slow.”

“I can do slow.” Finn says, without even thinking about it, “I mean, you might need to wear a paper bag on your head, or some rags or something, because if you keep showing up around me looking like that, I’m not going to be held responsible for my actions.”

“I could wear one of First Order’s Vader masks.” Poe offers.

“I could get you one of the staff ones, comes with a voice changer.”

“Perfect.” Poe agrees. He smiles up at Finn, and it’s so goddamn gorgeous that Finn is pretty certain he could wait forever for this man if he had to. 

“So, now we’re on the same page,” Poe starts, “You wanna try that first kiss thing again? I’m not about to let you leave thinking my skills won’t be worth the wait.”

Finn nods, “Dead fish, definitely not worth waiting for.”

Poe mock glares, “I’ll show you dead fish, kid.”

Finn’s laughing as Poe leans in to kiss him again, and oh, this is so much better. Poe’s lips are warm, firm, and taste faintly of the coffee he’s just been drinking. His hands are at Finn’s face, cool and a contrast to the warmth of his mouth. Finn’s smiling as he kisses Poe back, he can feel Poe’s own mouth stretching in a smile as well, breaking the kiss off.

“This is serious business, Finn, stop smiling.” Poe huffs a laugh against Finn’s lips, before catching them in another light kiss.

“I'll stop when you stop.” Finn tells him, grin still firmly in place.

“Ass.” 

Poe presses a few more light kisses to Finn's lips, before pulling away. Finn wants to chase his lips, but they're in a public parking lot, they're supposed to be taking this slow, fucking Poe against his car would be defeating the object.

Finn can hear Poe whispering _slow, slow, slow_ under his breath, is happy to know he's as affected as Finn is right now. 

“I need to go, need to pick up Bea Bea.” Poe says.

“She'll never forgive me if I keep Papa Poe away.” Finn agrees.

“I'll text you?”

“Yeah.” 

Poe leans in, presses one final kiss to his lips, before disentangling himself from Finn, and getting into the car. 

Finn watches as he drives away, a grin on his face like he hasn't had in years. It's all he can do to keep himself from performing a happy dance right in the middle of the half empty parking lot. 

Instead he settles for pumping his fist in the air, with a quiet whoop. 

\---x

**Author's Note:**

> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com)


End file.
